


For Her Love

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was in love with two men. One was her heart. One was her soul. They both were hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her Love

Jane watched as Thor defended a blow from Steve and issued a counter attack, which led to Steve throwing up his shield to protect himself from what could have been a pretty painful blow. The men moved through their combination moves and steps with practiced ease. Their chests, glistening with sweat, and sweat pants hung low on two sets of very dangerous hips. Had it not been for her extreme hunger, Jane would have jumped both of them right there. 

She watched as Thor carefully delivered a blow designed not to injure but to send Steve across the room. She watched as he walked over to and held a hand out to him to help him up. 

"Ready for another round?"

"What's the matter? You tired?"

Thor's chuckle vibrated off the walls as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "I think not. But I do know that should we tire ourselves out, Jane will not be pleased. Which in turn will lead us to not be pleased."

Amused Jane left the room unnoticed, and returned to the kitchen to finish her supper. She loved them both as much she loved her work. Which as Darcy pointed out, "says a lot." And while others would look at them and scoff, or turn their noses up at the thought of a woman having a relationship with two different men, those in their inner circle had agreed that the three of them were never as happy as they were together. 

 

Their story starts when Jane met Thor first in New Mexico. Jane was never one of those girls who believed in love at first sight, and there was only so far you could go when reading or watching one of those cheesy romances that Darcy always forces her to watch. Thor was everything beyond her wildest dreams. And then he left her. And while she was upset with his broken promise, the events in New York really set her on a new course. She figured if he actually wanted her, he would have called, or at least sent a symbol to let her know that she was on his mind, at the very least. So Jane decided to stop looking. She threw most of her equipment in a box, much to Darcy's protest and dismay, and decided on a new topic of research. 

As heartsick as she still was over Thor, meeting Captain America as the SHIELD base in Washington D.C. when she turned into her resignation slip, made her heart jump a little. His eyes were those you wrote sonnets about. And the way he carried himself, on alert, but casual. He recognized her, no doubt. And even told her that he had heard about her work through the events of New York. 

"Ya. Sorry about that."

The way he shook his head, that head tilt, and slight smirk. Oh my God, Brooklyn boy through and through. His smile, she still swore, made her panties drop, and they did, repeatedly that day, through the night, and still continue to do so. Who would have thought that she, a girl from Boston, would have had a thing for those Brooklyn boys. 

Steve knew his way around a bedroom, and while it started out as a little fling, something each of them needed to get their minds off of more pressing matters, him with all that he had lost, her and the demi-god who she still didn't want to admit had changed her life. They knew of each others faults, and became more than lovers, they became friends. 

Falling in love with Steve was easy. Maintaining that love was a little more difficult. Especially when the Asgardian returned, and took her to Asgard. 

On Asgard, Jane was dazzled by all that she had seen. And while she was concerned about her life, the Aether inside of her brought her to a different plane of existent, the one most pressing concern she had came after the kiss she shared with Thor, on the balcony overlooking a large lake. She felt a thrill to finally be in his arms again, and extreme guilt for what she had done to Steve. 

Conversations would have to wait, so Jane could help Thor save the world, and then he returned to Asgard. Darcy began fielding calls, but one call never came. 

A call from Steve. 

When she asked him later he simply told her, "I didn't want to assume that things would continue since he came back."

It was easy to pretend she didn't have feelings for Thor when he was off planet. Now that he had returned, the confusion Jane felt combined with extreme guilt led her into a depression.

She loved two men. 

Thor knew, as he always did, Heimdall had told him that she had moved on. He also knew without a doubt that she still loved him, and was willing to do whatever she wanted to keep her in his life. 

When Steve came to Greenwich two weeks after the attack, Jane jumped him. The awkwardness of the moment lost in a sea of kisses, clothes, and bodies moving together. Jane crying as he took her again and again to the brink until she fell over into a mind-numbing orgasm. 

"I love you Steve."

"I know,doll."

"I love him too."

"I know that too."

 

Steve had decided to give her and Thor time to explore their relationship without him out of the picture, but Jane wanted no part of that, and Thor agreed. 

"You should not have to suffer, Steven, for my mistakes."

 

Steve hadn't known what to do. The last thing he wanted was for Jane to resent him for their relationship, but the exact opposite was happening. Jane was slowly building a relationship with Thor, while maintaining he relationship with himself. He asked how this was going to happen, how it would work. Even she had no clue. 

The first night she slept with him, Jane called him, crying, feeling she betrayed him. All Steve wanted was for her to be happy. 

Both Steve, and Thor realized soon after that Jane didn't want to give either one of them up, and came to the conclusion that maybe they should get to know each other a little better because they were bound to be around each other a lot. Their friendship grew, but that was it. They were there for Jane. 

The first night, both of them shared her bed was eye opening. They noticed that Jane shared a very different sexual relationship with the both of them. While she and Steve shared a more loving, needy relationship, filled with fast and slow lovemaking, caresses, kisses, looks of longing, and a lot of "I love you's." The relationship she had with Thor was more acrobatic, fun, playful even. Both men wanted what the other had, but both men took Jane either way they could get her. 

Jane was always fair to them, as her relationship grew with the both of them. She kept them both open to whatever she was doing with the other. Each guy enjoyed separate date nights with her, they had a separate relationship with her. The only time they were ever a trio was at nights when Jane slept in the middle, clinging to both of them, most often than not, naked and wanting.

The men agreed not to let their personal life interfere with any missions that they both might have with the Avengers. They both had their moment to state their peace, and agreed that it would be easier to just love the same woman. It was an arrangement that worked for them, and agreed with them all. Jane took care of their needs with a dedication that never left them wanting. 

The first set-back came with a false positive pregnancy test. Jane had cried then, not because of a possible pregnancy, but simply because she didn't know who's baby it was. That night all she wanted was Steve, and Thor was perfectly happy to help from the sidelines, a kiss on the cheek, or caress to the thigh.

The first time the men ganged up on her, she was shocked. They had agreed on which positions to take earlier, and set about to pleasing her, taking her to multiple highs until she exploded. And much to Jane's dismay, they took each other that night too, not out of love, but out of want. 

Jane would ask later and Steve would shrug. Thor simply smirked. 

"It's hard to watch the other please you, so we decided to please each other while we were-" he looked for the right words. "doing you."

Jane accepted it with a smirk. 

And while Steve and Thor's relationship had progressed, their primary concern was still Jane. Besides the few kisses they would share outside of the bedroom, and the sex exchanges inside, that was it. 

 

Jane sighed as she pushed her plate aside, just as the two men came into the kitchen, Steve lifting her onto the counter, attacking the panties under her dress, and Thor taking her mouth, making her gasp, and cling to them both.

"Good workout?"

The men muttered, and continued their assault, team mates in more than one way this night.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship! Wish their was more! Let me know what you think!


End file.
